


Audit

by Seito



Series: Graveyard Shift [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Aizen was escaping, much to Ichigo's frustration. The Menos had summoned Negation. All that fighting for nothing when...“Someone pierced the Negation?” Aizen said. “But-”





	Audit

Aizen smirked. “Sorry, but... it’s time.”

Yoruichi’s eyes widened. “Get away, Soi Fong!” 

The two managed to leap away as the light of Negation fell from the sky. 

“Hey! Shouldn’t we stop them!” Ichigo called out. He struggled to his feet, not understanding why no one was moving.

“That beam of light is called Negation, boy. The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once that Light is cast… the area inside becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down… Aizen has gone out of our reach,” Yamamoto explained. 

“But!” Ichigo let out a frustrated sound. No. All this way to have the real culprit escape, waltzing out with a skip and smile. Wasn’t there anything they could do?

A flash of silver caught his eye. “Wait, what is that?” Ichigo said. Out from nowhere, a large scythe materialized. It sliced the beams of light in half and Aizen, Tousen and Gin fell back down. A large explosion sent the Menos and Gillian back reeling, the crack in the sky closing. 

“Someone pierced the Negation?” Aizen said. “But-” 

A woman appeared behind directly behind Aizen and swung her scythe, beheading Aizen in one swift strike. 

Aizen crumple like a broken puppet whose strings were cut. The woman stepped over his body, flinging her scythe in a downward arc to discard the blood from its blade. She didn’t look like a fellow Shinigami. Her style of dress reminded Ichigo more of an office worker than shikakusho that the Shinigami wore. 

Her red eyes flashed with annoyance, as she marched up to Yamamoto. 

To everyone’s surprise, Yamamoto bowed deeply. “Welcome. We weren’t expecting you.” 

The lady scowled. She placed a hand on her hip, clearly upset. “You better have an explanation for this, Yamamoto. Consider all of Soul Society under audit. I’ve been here for less than 30 seconds and I am very displeased by what I’ve seen.” 

“I-” Yamamoto started. 

“The Hollow problem, which you told me you had under control, appears not to be. Aizen Sousuke was a poisonous snake that should have been taken care of centuries ago. But I can overlook that because his file suggests that he was manipulative mastermind,” she said.

The tension in the air had grown thick, so intense that no one dared to say anything. 

“What I cannot ignore is that my Reapers are reporting me the poor conditions of the Rukongai and a Quincy _War_? A brief scan of the area shows multiple areas of destruction and overall degradation. Multiple incidents of missing _paperwork_.” 

Lady Death stared up at Yamamoto. Her red eyes were stormy, promising swift retribution should Yamamoto fail to explain. “It better be a damn good explanation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly. This was originally how Always Someone Higher was going to start (except Ichigo would have thrown up his arms and pulled rank). Wave hello to Death and sit back while she fixes Soul Society's problems lmao. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
